Gallery:Flop Starz
Candace tries out for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star, but Phineas and Ferb take another route to stardom. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over the Tri-State Area with a giant building-shaped robot. Read the full summary... The career of a one-hit wonder Bad singing kid.jpg The Kitchen of House.jpg Candace kisses TV.jpg Linda Flynn With Cofee-Cup On Hand.jpg|Linda explains what a one-hit wonder is. Lindana.jpg|"A musical act goes to the top of the charts with a catchy tune and meaningless lyrics." Lindana quits!.jpg|"Then they have a big diva tantrum, lose their label..." Lindana who?.jpg|"...and they fade to obscurity." Lindana in the elevator.jpg|"Before you know..." Lindana's elevator music.jpg|"Their song ends up as elevator music." Lindana is back!.jpg|"Years later, they have a reunion concert, and after that, they never sing again." One hit wonder checklist.jpg|Phineas makes a checklist of the steps. Phineas ggg.jpg Have you got what it takes? Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star.jpg|Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star's logo. Candace's fashion choices Candace tries on a blue gown.jpg|"Too much." Candace in a bikini.jpg|"Too little." Candace in a pinafore.jpg|"Ugh, too clean." Candace as a hippie.jpg|"Too dirty." Candace in street clothes.jpg|"Too street." Candace as a goth girl.jpg|"Too Goth." Candace as Lindana.jpg|"Where'd you get that?" "Too retro." Candace as a construction worker.JPG|"Construction worker?" ❌ Candace as an indian.JPG|"Indian?" ❌ Candace as a cowgirl.JPG|"Cowgirl?" ❌ Candace as a biker.JPG|"Biker?" ❌ Candace as a sailor.JPG|"Sailor?" ❌ Candace as an ape.JPG|"Ape?" ❌ Candace as an astronaut.JPG|"Astronaut?" ❌ Candace as a clown.JPG|"Clown?" ❌ Candace tries on her regular clothes.jpg|"Normal?" ✔️ 528909_409969785705005_1563628740_n.jpg|"Perfect!" Phineas and the Ferb-Tones Teen trio.jpg|"Oh, hi Jeremy!" Shadows of Phineas and Ferb onstage.jpg PFT revealed.jpg Flop Starz.jpg|"Candace?" Candace reads the lyrics.jpg|Phineas gives Candace the lyrics. meet the ferbettes.png|"Ladies and gentelmen, the Ferbettes!" We're gonna sing a song.jpg|"I'm Phineas and this is Ferb, and we're gonna sing a song!" Phineas - Bow chicka wow wow.JPG Candace as PFT begins playing.jpg Ferbettes singing.jpg Introducing the Ferbettes.jpg|The Fireside Girls providing backup as the Ferbettes. Phineas Mow Mow Mow.jpg My heart starts pumpin'.jpg|"And my heart starts pumpin..." GitcheeGitcheeGoo.png|The boys performing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". P&F performing Gitchee Gitchee Goo.jpg|"Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!" Candace listening to PFT.jpg Phineas, Isabella and Milly singing.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, and Milly performing the song. Gitchi Gitchi Goo means that I love you.jpg Phineas I said a.jpg The band performing GGG.jpg Candace under the spotlight.jpg PFT audience singing along.jpg PFT audience singing along 2.jpg Isabella, Phineas and Milly dancing.jpg Isabella, Phineas and Milly dancing-2.jpg Candace staring at the crowd.jpg Adyson, Ferb and Gretchen singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo.jpg|Adyson, Ferb, and Gretchen performing the song. PFT audience singing along 3.jpg Phineas hopping over to Candace.jpg Phineas cues Candace.jpg Phineas and Ferbettes.jpg Marty the Rabbit Boy.jpg|Marty the Rabbit Boy and his musical blender Candace presented the wrong act.jpg|Oops, wrong act. On tour and contract negotiations Candace wearing glasses.jpg How did you get permission for that.jpg Dragging Linda to the empty lot.jpg Candace, Linda and empty lot - 1.jpg Candace, Linda and empty lot - 2.jpg Candace, Linda and empty lot - 3.jpg Candace, Linda and empty lot - 4.jpg Huge-O-Records.jpg|The Huge-O-Records building. PFT at Huge-O-Records.jpg Ben Baxter.jpg|Ben Baxter offers PFT a contract. Tearing up the contract.jpg|Phineas tears up the contract. Striking one hit's wonder.jpg PFT go to the elevator.jpg GOOD DAY TO YOU, SIR!.jpg ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg|"Elevator music - check." Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Johnson "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" You're still the 100th contestant.jpg|"Hey, Candace! You're still the 100th contestant, wanna come up and help us out?" Phineas on stage.JPG Phineas singing GGG.jpg Candace singing GGG.jpg Candace singing GGG-2.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG.jpg Ferb performing GGG.jpg|Ferb plays the keyboard and drums at the same time. Phineas and Candace singing GGG-2.jpg Candace singing GGG-3.jpg|"That's what my baby says!" Phineas and Candace singing GGG-3.JPG Candace singing GGG-4.jpg|"And my heart starts pumpin'!" The Ferbettes dancing.jpg Candace singing GGG-5.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-6.JPG PFTFULL.png PFT reunion concert stage.png Candace singing GGG-6.JPG Candace singing GGG-7.jpg Phineas singing GGG-2.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-4.jpg Ferb performing GGG-2.jpg|"Baby, baby, baby, baby..." Phineas and Candace singing GGG-5.jpg I've been thinking of my brothers all wrong!.jpg|"I've been thinking of my brothers all wrong!" We're retiring!.jpg|Phineas announces the band has finished their career. PFT leaves the stage.jpg|The band leaves the stage. Candace is left in the dark.jpg|Candace is left in the dark when the mall closed. The mission File:Agent P wearing Groucho glasses.jpg|Perry wearing his Groucho Glasses disguise. File:Evil in the Tri-State Area.jpg|"...Upon the ENTIRE..." File:Tri-State Area map.jpg|"Tri-State Area." File:Building robot.png|The building turns into a giant robot! File:Care for some pepper.jpg|Doofenshmirtz offers pepper for Perry's deli platter. Panoramas To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries